madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Plush and Cover
Plot When toy Mort plush dolls at the zoo gift shop become very popular, Julien is jealous. So he drops the entire inventory of Mort dolls into the skunk habitat so they'll have to be returned to the factory. Unfortunately, Mort accidentally falls into a box of stuffed animals being returned to a toy factory. The penguins have to save Mort before he gets shredded. They mailed themselves to the factory. Like the penguins, Julien mails himself too, because he realized it was his fault that Mort was there in the first place, and together they have to save Mort. Mort is saved but Private is left behind by accident when a plush Private doll is mistaken for the real one. Transcript Click Here Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Elsewhere *Megavideo #1 *Megavideo #2 *Cucirca Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] (None) [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Three unknown weapons' - Weapons check inside a dark mailbox. *'A purple flamethrower with orange flames on the side' - When Rico was going to burn somebody inside a box that was shaking (who actually was King Julien). *'A cinder block' - To destroy a toy shredder. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] (None) Kowalski's Inventions (None) [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] *He saved Mort and the penguins from a burning death [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'Operation: Plush and Cover '- Title of episode *'A Christmas Caper '- King Julien pulls and twists Mort like Nan does to Private Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The zoo gift shop is called Zoovenirs. They have stuffed chimpanzees, stuffed Morts, stuffed penguins, stuffed polar bears and a smaller stuffed King Julien. They have shirts with the silhouettes of Private, one of the chimps and Mort. There are also posters for the "Central Park Zoo" featuring a silhouette of Alex the lion. *There was an otter doll but the last shipment was sent back to the factory because the heads popped off. *The zoo staff know the names of the zoo animals. *"Def-con: Red" is a status that is classified. *There are skunks at the zoo, but we don't get to see them. *The shipping label on the toy box reads: To: Plush Toy Inc 301 Forever Furry Ave. Cheapville, NJ 10203 From: Central Park Zoo 2002 Park Ave New York, NY 12034 Postage: $3.50 *Phil the chimpanzee knows how to read English. *Outside of Alice's office is a bulletin board with a map of the zoo, a 3d image of the otter habitat, 2 documents with mostly writing on them and a picture of a table with an umbrella. *Inside Alice's office is a whiteboard with "maintenance plan" on it. Items are scheduled for either daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly or other. The items are periodic inspections, repairing floors, carding exhibit areas, repairs and replacements, evaluation of all structures and exhibits, phase II program repair items and maintenance requests pending. Other items written in the margins are "ostrich food order pending", "front gate maintenance due next week", "re-arrange crates on storehouse (priority)" and something else very small and unreadable. *Alice mentions that there is another worker at the zoo named "Harry" who is late all the time. *The toy factory workers name is C.W. Smith *Inside the box that King Julien shipped himself in, the carpet has a crown and his luggage has a "KJ" monogram on it. His hammock is made out of bubble wrap and he has drawn a window on the inside. The drawn on wallpaper is repeating crowns. *This is the first instance of the penguins referring to King Julien as "Ring-tail". *The toy factory uses various extreme methods of destruction for its toys such as smashing, sawing, axing, chomping with claws and hot molten metal. *After they rescue Mort every Penguin comes out but right after you see the Private dolls, Private just ends up in the factory again but he came out of the box Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders After the rescue team appear from the box and when everyone's cheering, Phil's upper arm 'rubber bands' (loses bone structure) for a short moment. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *It is included on Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes